Project Future
by Ultimate-Glaceon
Summary: Ponies, Nazis, Time traveling, oh my!


eautiful parade music echoed through the halls of the Reichstag, SS soldiers were conversing happily with each other, and the civilians outside the gates of the Reichstag were waving flags with the swastika pictured on them. Adolf Hitler stood proud on the front balcony of the magnificent building waving to the civilians with glee. Adolf Hitler had conquered nearly all of Europe minus Switzerland, because Switzerland had remained neutral. Adolf had planned to attack Russia earlier in the war, but he decided against it. He decided to invite Russia into the axis, to which Russia did in fact join. The Russians helped the Germans drive out the Americans during the failed attack on the beaches of Normandy. The Russians had helped Nazi Germany immensely. Adolf was grateful for this, but conquering Europe was not enough. This is why earlier in the war, in 1949, Adolf had instructed his scientists to work on a time machine. Adolf wanted to not only conquer the present, but he wanted to conquer the future as well.

Leon sat up tiredly in his cot. Today was his second day in _Die Fazilität. _He was not a scientist or officer in this place. He was merely a guard. A test subject as some of the more vicious scientists called him. Leon gulped at the thought of being used as a test subject. He looked at the small blackboard that was pinned to the wall. The date on the blackboard read _May, 9th 1957. _Nearly a year has past since Leon signed up for the Werhmacht. They placed him in this facility because he had shown exceptional skills in hand to combat and logic. An odd combination, but Leon has always been a bookworm. Volume 6 of Mein Kampf was neatly placed next to a study lamp on his nightstand. A bookmark was sticking out halfway through the book. Leon mused over the idea of Adolf attacking the Russians earlier in the German Revolution. He laughed at such an idea, it wasn't possible, and it will never be possible.

Leon got out of bed and stretched, trying to remove the stiffness from yesterday. All he did was sit down during a five hour long introduction to the facility. After the introduction was a tour of the barracks and labs. That took an hour. He was given his items that had been taken from him when he first entered the facility. This included sets of relaxation clothes, his uniform, a custom made Mauser C96, and an Enfield Mark II Revolver. The Mauser C96 was a gift from his father who had purchased the gun in 1949 for 450 pezos. The gun was made in Spain and it was dubbed as the "Royal" MM34 Machine Pistol. This was a mouthful for Leon so he just nicknamed the thing "Mort" Leon put on his uniform and held Mort in his left hand while holsetering the revolver at his right side.

There was yelling and shouting going on outside his door, but Leonj had no idea as to what was going on. He walked over to his door and opened it to reveal a hallway. Papers were scattered all over the floor and men in lab coats were running up and down the hallway. Leon stopped one of the scientists and looked at his nametag. "Mister Lukas, what is with all the shouting and running?" He asked the man.

"Haven't you heard?!" Leon was about to say no when the the scientist went on "They sent a dog five minutes into the future!" Leon was paralyzed with his eyes staring off into space. The man ran off in the direction where the majority of the scientists were running to. Leon stared after him, he was mimicking a goldfish at the moment. He flashed back to the introduction yesterday to the part where the man on the stage had said "If need be, you are all test subjects." Leons eyes widened "Most of you are replaceable" Leons eyes widened further "And you are at the mercy of the scientists" Leon nearly fainted. He regained his composure and started walking to the main laboratory.

He knew that if this test was successful , then his squad would be the first to travel into the future. He was the leader of his squad being an Fahnenjunker-Gefreiter. His squad consisted of 4 men, each of them having a duty. Leon was the leader of the squad and was the highest ranking. Finn, and Timm were both Soldats. Whilst Luis was a Gefreiter. They were considered the best qualifying squad for reconissance.

Leon kept his elbow bent and his mauser pointed towards the ceiling as he shouldered his way into the main laboratory. Inside were hundreds of scientists tinkering with machines and looking at data while a teamof scientists were examining a dog named Zukunft. The name was on its collar that was recently made. Leon could hear the scientists babbling about testing right away. Leon jumped a bit when he heard the intercom static. A Russian man spoke through "First Squad of Platoon Future assemble in the main laboratory" The intercom static faded away. Leon looked back towards the scientists and holstered Mort in his coat pocket. He looked at a pad that had electricity sparking from it. Next to the pad were four metallic suits that resembled copper diving suits.

"Get over here Leon!" The same scientist that he encountered in the hallway beckoned him over to the pad. Leon walked over to the man. He heard footsteps behind him so he looked over his shoulder to see the rest of his squad."Testing will begin immediately!" Exclaimed Lukas. Leon was too excited and too nervous to speak. Lukas rushed over the the four suits and once again beckoned them over."First Squad, sit here on this bench" Lukas patted a large bench next to the suits „and we will get you four suited up for the future!" Leon nodded to his squad."Do as he says i guess..." Leons voice was deep with a hint of Russian accent mixed with German accent.

All four men unholstered their weapons and sat down on the bench as the engineers got to work assembling the suits on them. The scientists and engineers went on to explain how the suits will keep out any form of radiation and that they included a radio system so that they could hear eachother and the outside world. They were going to be given ten days worth of oxygen for each of them in case the earth couldnt support life, and they were going to be given plenty of food and water. The scientists went on further and explained that if any of the wildlife were hostile then termination would be nescassary.

Once the suits were assembled on them, they stood back up. The suit was heavy, and moving would be cumbersome, but this would all be nescassary if Earth could not support life. They all reholstered their weapons while leon gripped Mort with his left hand. They walked around in the suits for an hour getting used to the feel of the new weight. The legs of the suit, as Leon discovered, supported most of the weight using a hydraulic system that was powered by electricity.

Leon slowly looked back to the other scientists and found that they were all sitting down in office chairs playing with knobs and pressing buttons."First squad, please step onto the transporting pad, we will be sending you ten years into the future. Good Luck." Leon motioned for first squad to step onto the transporting pad. He could not disobey an order. Leon gulped at the thought of being put in front of the firing squad. Without warning there was a crackling sound as electricity seemed to dance on him. Right then there seemed to be an earthquake as the entire facility quaked. The last thing Leon heard was "Abort! Abort!" But it was too late.

Leon felt as if he was being pushed and pulled and the same time, he felt immense pressure against his suit. He heard a loud ripping sound as he was thrust back into reality. He appeared back on the transporting pad, but this most certaintly was not ten years into the future. The laboratory was ruined, eroded brick walls lined the place. Dirt and sand was scattered all across the floor. A large calandar read, June 6th, 2034. A massive headache fell upon Leon as he stumbled off the transporter pad."My head..." Leon moaned as he cluched his helmet.

"Damn it..." Leon heard Luis grumble through the radio.

The headache soon subsided, but Leon was as nervous as he could be. He clutched Mort tightly as sweat formed on his brow. 77 years had past, but it looked much longer. Timm and Finn stepped down last and started to sift through the mess of papers trying to find anything useful. Luis stayed close to Leon while Leon was scoping out The Facility. There was a dusty black folder that was stamped classified on one of desks. The desk looked old and chipped, its metal legs were rusted out. The desk had a strange black monitor on it. The monitor was flat and held up by a stand that looked plastic, but plastic had just been invented. There was a keyboard in front of the monitor. Leon pressed the enter key to see what would happen. Just as he suspected, nothing happened. He picked up and opened the classified folder inside were papers depicting atomic and nuclear bombs.

"Hey Leon! Look at this!" Luis beckoned him over to a rolltop desk in the corner of the lab. Leon walked over to where the roll top desk was. The weight of the suit was causing cracks to appear on the linoleum floor. Luis was holding what looked like a journal, when he had reached Luis, Luis started reading out loud."September 7th, 21 AC" What the hell is AC? "This place is unlike any other in Equestria. I have never seen so many... So many machines in one place. The documents say that this place is in a country called Germany. I will find out more tomorrow." Luis looked at Leon and mouthed Equestria. He shook his head in response while closing his eyes. Luis skipped a couple of pages."November 3rd, 782 AC" How old is this person?! "After many unsuccessful attempts to uncover what happened I have decided to go back to the palace, this underground facility must be forgotten. I will not destroy this place, but my sister and I will converse with the other ponies to help build a magnificient palace above this place to forever shield it from the world." By now Timm and Finn had joined us and all four men were looking up to the ceiling.

"Trap door." All four of us had said this at the same time.

"What do you think this guy meant by '_Other Ponies?'_" Luis asked.

"Ponies became sentient?" Leon replied shrugging his shoulders."There was a document saying something about nuclear and atomic bombs." "It's entirely possible due to radiation"

Leon led the way out of the main laboratory, eager to find out what was waiting for the four above ground. Leon pushed through the door, which promptly fell to the ground. This place was likely thousands of years old by now so this did not come as a suprise to Leon. The four men wandered through the dark hallways. Leon had a flashlight in his right hand while Mort was kept in his left hand. Leon could hear the thundering steps of their suits echo through the hallways. The four men soon came to a set of steel stairs that did not look as old as the rest of the building. The men climbed to the top of the stairs where a stenciled B-1 was proudly displayed. Leon pushed through the aluminum door, but this time the door did not fall to the floor. The was a loud clashing sound of chains falling to the floor. Leon looked down to see large chains and a padlock sitting on the floor. All four men chuckled at the fact that they had super strength because of the suits. They emerged into a sort of catacomb, dirt floor, walls, and ceiling with wooden supports that were not eroded. There were torches lining the dirt hall with a golden door at the end. Leon led the way and attempted to push through the gold door, but it wouldn't budge. Leon looked through the barred window of the gold door and saw a beautiful arched hallway. On either side of the door were two charcoal gray unicorns with roman styled armor on."Creative statues..." Leon mumbled. He punched the door which caused a large dent to form. The two unicorns jumped at the sound and turned to face the door, aiming spears at it with telekinesis.

"Okay, the unicorns are real squad... Let's try not to be hostile." Leon then kicked the door down causing the door to fly down the hall skidding to a stop near a larger set of golden doors. Leon and the other three men stepped through to face the two guards. He could tell that they were both sweating and shaking profusely.

"B-By the order of the Equestrian Royal Guard, we o-order you to s-s-stand down!" The smaller unicorn guard seemed to back up a bit.

All four men had shocked expressions on their faces, the unicorn could talk!"First Squad... Let's try to act diplomatic with these unicorns... Do not engage." Leon sighed. This was going to be a fun time.


End file.
